I Found a Reason
by jisforjava
Summary: As hard as she fought, it was impossible for her to escape.REVIEW...Please.
1. What Came Before

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters, nor do I own the song "I Found a Reason."

A/N: This fic deals with some pretty serious stuff like rape and relationship abuse, sometimes in a graphic nature. I don't want to offend anyone, and I'm trying to create how the characters would react in situations like this.

Lorelai sat thoughtfully at the edge of Jason's bed. She wasn't happy anymore, everything was going downhill. Now, she was constantly at odds with Emily and Richard about their relationship. Rory was so busy with school, Sookie was frantically trying to deal with Davey, she basically had no one. That was probably the only reason she stayed with Jason. She leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, then got up.

_'I can't do this anymore.'_ She thought. Jason emerged from the bathroom with a grin.

"Feeling like a another round?" He said playfully, sitting next to her. She shook her head distantly.

"No, Jason…I've been thinking." She took a deep breath and stood up. "I can't be fighting with my parents for another reason, and all of this is just too hard for me to handle. I don't think I can be in this relationship." Jason stood up.

"No." He said in disbelief. She shook her head and began wrapping her dress around her.

"I have to, Jason…" He grabbed the dress and pulled it off her again.

"You're not going to leave like this, Lorelai." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. She grabbed her dress back again, he slapped her hand. She held it in utter astonishment.

"Let me leave." She said darkly. He shook his head. She began dressing, quicker this time.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" He yelled angrily, Lorelai had never felt this scared, she felt tears running down her face and began to run. He grabbed her hard, she could even feel his nails digging into her skin.

"Please…" She whispered in desperation. He threw her against his dresser, where an open bottle of wine crashed to the floor, glass digging into her arms and legs. The pain was sharp and she could see her foot bleeding hard. He grabbed her again, even harder, ripping her dress off. She was dizzy. She couldn't breathe or think. She was fighting, she was screaming. Was she screaming? She could faintly hear her voice trying hard, until it gave out and she couldn't say anything at all.

Lorelai was naked and scared. She could vaguely remember Jason throwing her on the bed, holding her breasts tightly, the searing pain, and finally, him entering her hard and painful, instead of the tenderness they had had, this was rape. It was rough and painful, scarring. She was fading in and out, her body had given up, she couldn't move. Finally, she blacked out.

An hour later, she woke up. _'This has to be a nightmare.' _She thought desperately. Jason was no where to be seen, she sat up, feeling sore. She could feel so many spots of pain, it hadn't been a dream. She saw so much blood, the glass from the bottle had been cleaned up. If there weren't so many developing bruises and gashes, it wouldn't look like anything had happened. It wasn't hitting her. She didn't want it to hit her. Lorelai had been raped. She was in too much pain to think about how she felt. She wanted to leave. She heard footsteps.

"You can leave." He said, throwing her the dress she had tried so desperately to get back in. It was ripped, and the pretty flower pattern on the bottom had blood on it. She got up and slowly wrapped it around her. She passed Jason quickly, he put his arm in front of her and embraced her.

"I'll see you soon…" He put his finger on her chin, then leaned over to her ear. "If you go to anyone, you will be sorry. Just imagine everything and every_one _that you've ever loved in pain, imagine watching it." She nodded. She was going to have to go through this, for Rory, for the inn, for Sookie, her parents, and Luke. He let go of her and she ran to her Jeep, terrified. She sped off, trying not to think of what just happened. As soon as she hit a stop light far away from her house, she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. It wasn't a nightmare, everything was aching, her foot was bleeding, there was glass stuck in her arms. She looked at the clock. It was midnight, which was good, she couldn't let anyone see her until she cleaned up.

She checked her mirror, other than tear streaked, and a little puffy, she looked okay. She took another deep breath and heard a loud beeping, then looked up. The light was green, the car behind her was pissed. She tapped the gas and was off as fast as she could, wanting so bad to go home and shower.

She looked around for any sign of Jason, then got out of her car. But instead of Jason's car, Rory's car was parked in her driveway. She didn't know if she could handle this. She looked in the backseat of her car and found some extra clothes, hiding her dress in the glove compartment of the passenger seat. She wiped her face, and tugged at her sleeves trying to hide her bruised, gashed arms.

Finally, she opened her door, and heard Rory's voice. It was comforting to her.

"Mom!" Then, she saw Rory running and hugging her. "I didn't have a lot of homework this weekend, so I decided to surprise you. You're not busy, are you? I've missed you." Lorelai held her daughter tight, trying to suppress her tears.

"No…I'm wide open." She said smiling falsely.

"Good. Because boy, do I have plans. I'm thinking movies galore, and so many Sophia dieing our heads will spin." Rory studied Lorelai. "You look pretty tired…And a little weirdly dressed." Lorelai looked down at her outfit, a short black skirt, and a neon green t-shirt. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Laundry day." She said shrugging. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm happy you're here." Then walked upstairs. As soon as her door was closed, she fell to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please…" She whispered. Finally, she stripped down and started the shower. She studied her body in the mirror. It was caked with dried blood, and had bruises everywhere. Her breasts felt sore, when she moved her hands she could feel a searing pain. She looked awful, like she had come from a war. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down every part of her body, scrubbing her aching body.

A/N: Tell me what you think….


	2. Everything You See

A/N: Thanks for the one review on the last chapter, I always appreciate some TLC and constructive criticism on my stories, so REVIEW people. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Gilmore Girls.

Lorelai sat thoughtfully at the window in her bedroom. The fall weather was slowly changing into a brisk winter. Already, people were beginning to bundle up in anticipation for the winter weather, which was predicted to be long and cold. Bundling up was good for her, considering the circumstances she now found herself in.

She could smell coffee brewing downstairs, and hear Rory's footsteps in the kitchen, probably preparing some pre-Luke's pop-tarts. She took one last look in her mirror, trying to cover up bruises or scars from the other night. Finally, she slowly took the stairs. She was sore, and could already tell it was affecting the way she moved.

"You better be making cinnamon sugar!" she called out to Rory as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course," Rory replied, handing her mother two pop-tarts wrapped in paper towels, "You would disown me if I made strawberry, or heaven forbid blueberry." Lorelai tilted her head upwards.

"I don't want to talk about the incident in '99." Rory laughed, then joined her mother at the kitchen table. She studied Lorelai's face, although her mood was still kind of upbeat, there was something more reserved about her. She couldn't imagine what would could be wrong with Lorelai. She had a pretty good relationship with Jason, it was only a little rocky with the elder Gilmores, and Luke had just solved the inn's financial problems. For Lorelai, this perfection was rare and she usually enjoyed it. Why was there suddenly a change in her personality?

"Mom?" She said, in an 'earth-to-Lorelai' tone, "Are you alright? You look a little far-off today, and when I saw you last night you were the same." Lorelai nodded a little quickly and nervously.

"You knew if there was something wrong, I'd tell you, kid." She said reassuringly. "I had a late night last night, I'm just a little tired." Rory grinned.

"Did you hang out with Jason last night?" Rory said as if Lorelai's relationship was just the cutest thing. Lorelai flinched just hearing his name. She nodded.

"Yeah." She said softly, trying to seem like nothing was wrong, and failing miserably. Rory scrunched her face at her mom's response.

"Is everything okay there?" She asked. "I know it's a little rough with Grandma and Grandpa, but you guys seem like you fit really well together." Lorelai wanted to scream so badly, there was a part of her life that was becoming a nightmare and she couldn't tell the one person that she always confided in, her best friend and her daughter. Since Rory had been a baby and Lorelai had been a scared sixteen year-old she had always vented to her daughter. Keeping something this traumatic from her hurt Lorelai even more. She nibbled on her pop-tart, although she wasn't at all hungry.

"You're right." She said, a little more believable this time. She cleared her throat. "So, Luke's?"

Luke and Lorelai had known each other for eight years. Luke knew Lorelai. He knew when something was bothering her, he knew when she had a boyfriend, heck, he could sometimes even guess when she was PMS-ing. When Lorelai walked in on this particular date he knew immediately something was up, but she definitely didn't want to talk about it. He wouldn't pry, because the few times he did it ended up being something he didn't want to know in the first place. Instead, he did things on his part to cheer her up. He walked to her and Rory at the counter.

"I have some seriously good chocolate-banana pancakes today… With some whipped cream, and chocolate chips on top." Rory gave Luke a big smile.

"I will most definitely have those." They both looked to Lorelai, who gave another weak smile.

"Bring 'em twice." She said trying to be cheerful. Luke smiled at her again, then poured them some coffee. He couldn't help feeling bad, Lorelai's smile had been so sad. Luke sometimes swore the moon and stars revolved around her, she was amazing. Seeing her in a mood like this put him in quite a similar mood.

Lorelai ate as much of the pancakes as she could, which weren't a lot. She had to admit how good they were, and how yummy they felt warming her throat as they slid down. She was trying so hard to be cheery for the people around her, but now she felt as if she were living in fear. At any moment Jason could appear, and she had no idea what she was in for. Just thinking about the night before, all the things he did to her made her hate herself for not fighting more, it made her want to burst into tears. She tried so hard not to remember trying so hard to get out of his hands, trying so hard not to become a statistic. Now she was someone she never wanted to be.

After breakfast, Lorelai and Rory walked to the video store. Lorelai observed the last of the autumn leaves slowly falling off of the trees. The wind was blowing, and her hair was being unruly as the wind blew all over the place. They rented all of the Godfather movies and continued the day laughing and spending time with each other.

Lorelai woke up the next day feeling even worse then she had the day before. She wrapped herself tighter in her comforter. Slowly, as she had more and more nightmares about Jason, she could feel herself fall into a deeper pit of depression. She was falling down something endless, there was nothing she could grab onto.

She sat up a little, then changed into a pair of jeans and a long sweater. She stared at herself in the mirror again and covered a small bruise on her cheek. Rory was downstairs again, but instead of just coffee and pop-tarts she had Luke's breakfast already on plates.

"Your breakfast, madam." She said sweetly. She hugged her mom, then they both sat down to breakfast. Although her world was crumbling more everyday, she was finding it easier to pretend.

"So," said Rory as she chomped on a piece of bacon, "I promised Lane I would go hear some songs the band wrote, I'll probably be home around four, then I have to go to school around six." Lorelai frowned, taking a big swig of coffee.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy." She said, finally saying something she really meant. Rory smiled weakly.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom." They both looked incredibly sad, and it was very apparent how different things felt in the Gilmore house.

Lorelai had decided it would be good for her to spend time reading while Rory was at Lane's. She just wanted to be absorbed into someone else's nightmare instead of her own. She chose _The Lovely Bones_ , and at every part she felt herself welling up. She could relate as the main character was brutally raped. Suddenly, she heard her door open. She jumped. There was a hand on her shoulder, she was shivering. She closed her eyes, then looked up at Jason.

"I told you I'd come back." He grabbed her arm. "Come on." She tried fighting again. It was useless. She wanted to just give up, but she couldn't. He dragged her kicking and screaming up the stairs, the wood was hard and unyielding hurting her back. Jason threw Lorelai against the bed, she was crying. He was grasping her arm so tight it was drawing blood in several places.

"Please, don't do this…" She cried, he slapped her. She just kept pleading as he slipped of her jeans and sweater and he took his own clothes off, holding her down so she could barely breathe and holding her wrist so tight she thought it was going to fall off as he did both. She knew what horror was coming next.

Rory had had a pretty good afternoon at Lane's. It went a lot quicker then she had thought. She went through the back door, and dropped some of her stuff on her bed. She was about to yell out when she heard something peculiar. She moved closer to the stairs and heard her mom's voice in sobs.

"Please…Jason, don't…" She was crying. Rory was pretty sure of what she was hearing. Her mom was being raped. She took a sharp intake of breath. She had no idea what to do, she didn't know if it was really happening. She went back out the back door, trying to figure out what to do, trying to regain her thoughts. Instead, she found herself breaking down at the side of their house. Now she would always hear the faint screams of her mother being raped in her head.

It couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening to her mom, her strong amazing mother with a heart of gold. She shook her head. It just wasn't true. She shook her head and regained some composure. She convinced herself it wasn't true, they were just being rough…If Lorelai was ever in a situation where someone was hurting her she'd tell Rory, right? Right. Rory felt a little better, her thoughts were working.

She walked into the house slowly, and heard her mother's shower going. Slowly, Rory packed then waited for her Mom to come back. Eventually, Lorelai slowly came to the kitchen, and gave a weak half-smile to Rory.

"Is this goodbye for awhile?" She asked. Rory nodded.

"We can talk on the phone." Lorelai nodded.

"I know, it's just not the same." Rory gived her mom another weak smile. Rory stood up and the mother and daughter moved towards one another and hugged each other. Lorelai felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and held her daughter tightly. Lorelai was deathly afraid, afraid that Rory would get a call about her being murdered, or even worse, Rory getting hurt. Rory heard her mother's tears and rubbed her back.

"And you're sure you're alright?" Rory asked fighting tears of her own. Lorelai nodded a little wearily, they stared into each other's eyes, know exactly how much they knew about what was happening to Lorelai. "Because I know you would tell me."

"I promise, Rory." She whispered.

"Just protect yourself." Lorelai nodded.

"I'm fine." She repeated again, trying to convince herself she was, trying to momentarily banish her pain. A few minutes later, Rory drove away.

Rory walked into Luke's, without asking he poured her a cup of coffee.

"You're leaving, huh?" Rory nodded.

"Yeah….Luke?" He smiled.

"Yeah, Rory?"

"There's something wrong with Mom and I don't know what it is…Could you watch her, protect her?" He slowly moved his head up and down.

"Yeah, I noticed…I'll look out for her, Rory." She gave the same weak smile Lorelai had given him the day before, then left.

Luke watched Rory drive away, and tried to think what could possibly be wrong with Lorelai.


	3. Come to Me pt1

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, guys! Keep it coming! I know that the last chapter you guys didn't like that Rory was a little out of character. It was just something I needed to keep things going, plus she was in a whole lot of denial, and a lot of people would never want to face that something like that would be happening to someone they love. But, I will watch out for it.

You'll notice timing is a little different then in season four, like the inn's opening…Sorry, just needed to change that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the GG characters.

It had been four weeks of hell. Lorelai counted her month slowly, marking it by every time Jason hit her, every time he raped her. It seemed like those moments went by too slow, and the few good moments she had went by all too fast. Her nightmares felt worse than the reality, in those Rory got hurt, or Lorelai died. She was walking through town, her arms folded across her chest and her head staring down towards the ground.

_Just take a step, and you'll survive._ She thought. She knew everyone in Stars Hollow was staring at her, wondering what had happened. She was constantly being watched, trying to be figured out. _If they only knew…_ She reached Luke's and sat herself at a small table in the corner. Luke's was abandoned. There was no one else but her.

"Hey! Just another lull…" Luke said as he approached her table, then set a big mug of coffee in front of her. She sipped it gratefully. He pulled out his order pad and grinned at her. "What do you want?"

"Uh, just a burger." She said quietly. He could barely hear her.

"Right…" He mumbled, trying so hard to say something right, something that would take that awful look on his face. Her expression was haunted him every night. What could be so wrong? He turned away, still pondering, and put her order in to Cesar. He walked towards her again and sat across from her.

"We should have another movie night." He said cheerfully. She looked up and felt a little comforted, he was someone she could just talk normally with, instead of constantly being asked what was wrong. After awhile of faking, she just stopped trying to be positive. She nodded.

"I have so many movies I want to watch over again. And I'm guessing you haven't seen anything?" She said, perking up a little. Luke smiled more genuinely; even just a glimpse of the old Lorelai calmed him.

"How about tonight? I'll bring tons off food, and you just supply the beer and the movies." Lorelai nodded.

"That sounds really good, Luke. Uh, come over around seven." He heard the order bell ring.

"I'll go get your burger." After he brought it over, other customers came in and she ate quietly, left some money, and walked back over to the inn.

The inn's construction was almost done, it was one of the only things that really made her happy. It was her dream, she just wished she could've enjoyed it more. Sookie was standing in the kitchen, which was being tiled. She squealed and hugged Lorelai.

"Honey, look at this! We have an actual kitchen, and water and a working stove." Lorelai grinned.

"It's amazing, Sookie." She meant that. She looked around and momentarily forgot everything that was going on except the inn and her best friend. "Everything we ever dreamed of." Sookie was so happy to see the expression on Lorelai's face change to a happier face. She had been so worried about her best friend, and no one could figure out what was going on with her. They walked into the foyer area and sat down on one of the couches, covered with plastic still.

"Jackson was so excited, today we started talking about vegetables! For the inn's opening! And I've decided I do want to take Davey when everyone comes and stays. Is that okay?" Lorelai nodded.

"Of course, everyone loves Davey." Sookie grinned.

"So, are you going to take Jason, I already know Rory is coming…" Lorelai felt that flinch again. Everytime someone said his name in the past month she felt herself flinch in pain. Sookie studied Lorelai, and noticed her sudden change. "Is something going on with you and Jason?" She asked. Lorelai shook her head.

"No, Jason and I are fine. I'm just…I have to go do something." She stood up, took her purse and started running, as fast and as hard as she could. She ran through the woods towards her house, when she tripped on a stick. She felt her face hit the ground, and the leaves brushing her eyelids. She was sobbing. Lorelai moved, and held herself, trying to convince herself that she was fine. She wasn't. She wasn't okay and she knew she wouldn't be okay until it was all over. Maybe it would never be over.

She looked at her cell phone. It was 6:30, Luke would be at her house in a half hour. She stood up, wiped the leaves off of her, and started her way home. She arrived home feeling a little calmer, depressed, but calm. She sat on the couch with _Heathers_ in front of her and a few beers, waiting for Luke.

Right at 7:00 he arrived. She smiled at the three huge bags of food he had, and could smell the donuts.

"Tonight's feature presentation if _Heathers,_ a cinematic masterpiece about teenage girls in high school." He rolled his eyes at Lorelai and set the food on her coffee table.

"Teenage girls, something I know nothing about. I'm going to need to get drunk to watch this." She laughed.

"We could definitely do that very easily." he looked at her coffee table which had not only beer, but tequila, whiskey, brandy, rum and grape juice. He looked at her. "I kind of took out everything. I thought the grape juice just in case you liked grapes." He smiled.

"Just put in the movies. Don't recite the rules, I've heard these way too much." She laughed, she was feeling so much better, now that she had acknowledged she wasn't fine. And Luke. Luke was making her happy, he was trying so hard to make her happy, she just wanted to give it to him. She slipped the movie into the VCR and plopped down on the couch next to him, grabbing some fries and taking a huge gulp of beer.

In the middle of the movie, Luke looked next to him at Lorelai. She had already had a few beers, and so had he. He already felt a little tipsy, he felt completely relaxed, she looked so calm, so much better. She looked to him and he smiled at her, their eyes met and he turned his head back to the TV. Had she felt that electricity, too?

The movie was over. Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch laughing hysterically at nothing. She handed him a shot of tequila, and he quickly poured it into his mouth.

"Now you!" He said, pouring some tequila into a shot glass, spilling it all over. She giggled and took it.

"You're silly, Luke." He giggled back.

"You're sillier. You have…hair." They both laughed even harder, then stopped. She handed him the whiskey bottle, and he held it to his mouth, slowly letting the brown liquid enter his mouth.

Lorelai had never really liked whiskey that much, but now it felt warm and sour against her throat, it felt good. Its color reminded her of butterscotch. Lorelai liked butterscotch. She was drunk. She and Luke were both drunk, staring at each other differently, their eyes were both different then before. She had never noticed how brown Luke's eyes were, like two very dark butterscotch candies. They both leaned in closer, she could smell his breath, they were so drunk. She felt like she was sobering up, just with this moment. He felt the same. He put his arm around her waist, and leaned in, his lips barely touched hers, and she backed away quickly, feeling hot tears rolling down her face slowly.

She was too scared, scared of Luke hurting her. Logically, she knew Luke would never hurt her like Jason, but she thought Jason would never hurt her either. She shook her head.

"Lorelai…I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…" Luke couldn't understand why she was crying, he knew she felt like he felt, he just knew it.

"It's not you, Luke…It's just me…" She felt herself sobbing again. "I'm too scared." He took her hand.

"Of what?" He whispered. She was about to tell him everything, when she heard the door open, she was frozen. Jason was at the door, he was walking towards them. Luke stood up, of course she had a boyfriend. Silently, he let go of her hand walked out feeling dumb, leaving Jason and Lorelai in her living room. She took a deep breath.

"Jason…Please.." He looked so angry at her, she was so afraid.

"Goddamnit, Lorelai! You are mine, you can't have him around! I am your boyfriend, you will listen to me!" He was yelling. She shook her head.

"No." She said softly. He paused.

"What?" She knew now she was about to risk everything.

"I'm not going to listen to you, and you're not my boyfriend because my boyfriend wouldn't hurt me like you hurt me." She felt the tequila in her stomach morph into courage. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her against her wall.

"Bull-fucking-shit!" He screamed at her.

"No!" She screamed back, her whole body was aching. He picked up the tequila bottle and threw it at her.

"You will listen to me!" She shook her head again and began sobbing as he picked her up again, he dragged her back on the couch. "Take off your shirt, Lorelai." He said seriously. She shook her head sobbing harder, her voice was soft and hoarse.

"No…" She felt him hurting her more, pulling off her clothes, she felt him throwing her on the stairs, the wood was digging into her side. He heard him taking off his own clothes, she couldn't move, she couldn't fight anymore. She took all the strength she had left, and screamed one more time before she passed out.

Luke was fuming. How hadn't he figured out that she had a boyfriend? Every time he had ever been close! He was about to get into his truck when he heard Lorelai screaming, after five minutes, he heard nothing. He got worried and ran to her side door. He could hear glass crashing, what was going on in there? He started jiggling the side door, trying to save her…The one time he couldn't break in to her house. He heard the front door slam shut and saw Jason's car speeding away.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered, finally the door opened. Her living room was a mess, glass all over, all of the bottles that had been on the coffee table looked like they had shattered on the floor. He turned around to the stairs, trying to find Lorelai and saw her lying there, lifeless. There was blood and bruises (had this happened to her before?) all over her, Lorelai was barely breathing. Shards of glass were sticking out of her naked body.

He took a deep breath. He understood everything now. Lorelai had been raped, abused, and very hurt. In shock, he ran to the phone and dialed 911. After they got on the ambulance, everything felt like a blur.

A/N: REVIEW! Please. And thank you.


	4. Come to Me pt2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I hope I get some for this one too. I tried my best on the medical stuff, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Gilmore Girls.

Luke's eyes never strayed from Lorelai. Not for a moment, not even when the paramedics began asking him questions about the state she was found in. His eyes never left her face, her porcelain face that now looked so broken. For a moment, when the paramedics put the breathing tube over her mouth, her eyes fluttered open and she stared back into his eyes, then she passed out again. He took her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, and held it tight. Why hadn't he protected her?

"We're going to have to take her to Hartford Memorial, her injuries are pretty bad." Luke nodded.

"That's fine." He said softly, one of the paramedics pushed his hand away from Lorelai's, trying to stop some of the bleeding on her arm. The ambulance ride was probably one of the worst, longest moments in Luke's life, watching the woman that he loved so dearly suffering so badly. With all the machines surrounding her, and a big oxygen tube on her mouth, she looked so small. Hearing the sirens, watching her struggle, remembering what he had found, it would haunt him forever. The hospital couldn't have come soon enough. They jumped out of the ambulance and began rolling her down the long corridors of the hospital.

"Female, 36 years old, suffering from severe injuries caused by domestic abuse and rape." The paramedic told one of the doctors as they quickly wheeled her into a trauma room, a doctor walked towards Luke as he tried to follow Lorelai into the room.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't go in there, it's only essential personnel. But could you walk with me Mr…."

"Danes." Luke said.

"Well, Mr.Danes, what's your relationship to Miss Gilmore?" He asked, taking out a clipboard and scribbling things in it.

"I'm her close friend." The doctor shook his head.

"It's a hospital rule we can't give patient information out to anyone that's not family, so I'd suggest you call a family member who can give us Lorelai's information, and we can give them regular updates. With Lorelai's condition, it's crucial that family members know everything that's going on." Luke nodded, he was still in complete shock.

"I'll call her daughter." He said quietly, then turned to the doctor. "Do you think you can give me any information about Lorelai?" The doctor shook his head.

"At this point we're still checking her out; we know that her condition is very serious. But that's all I can say." Luke felt his throat harden up, he couldn't say anything. He took out Lorelai's cell phone from his pocket; he had grabbed it to call the ambulance. He looked in her phonebook for Rory, and immediately found her. He waited for Rory to pick up. When she did, he braced himself.

"Hello?" Rory sounded a little stressed out.

"Rory? It's Luke. I'm at Hartford Memorial with your mom." He heard a gasp from the other line. "Her condition is pretty bad, and they won't tell me anything because I'm not family. I think you should get over here."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Rory paused, she knew exactly why her mother was at the hospital, and at that moment she had wished she had acknowledged what was happening to Lorelai, instead of trying to deny it. "Luke?" She whispered, breaking out into tears. "Was it…Him?" Luke nodded.

"Yeah, Rory, it was…Did you…know?"

"I heard it once, but I just didn't want to face that it was happening…Luke, I feel awful." Rory was sobbing.

"It's no one's fault except for his, Rory." He said reassuringly. "Please…Just come soon, she needs you, Rory." He felt himself breaking into tears, he heard Rory hang up, and in shock, he sat in the waiting room silently. Every time the door opened, he looked to see if it was Rory. Finally, he saw Rory, very disheveled and scared.

"Thank god, Rory." He said, running up to her. "The doctor is somewhere around here." They quickly began looking for him, and finally found him. Rory rushed to the doctor, feeling scared and vulnerable.

"Dr. Evans? I'm Rory Gilmore, Lorelai's daughter. Can you tell me about her condition?" The doctor nodded, and pointed to a few chairs in the hallway.

"Lorelai came in with some pretty bad injuries. She had several broken ribs, as well as a very badly fractured leg. We had to take her into surgery for the leg, as well as to look at her left lung, which was collapsed." Rory gasped, Luke didn't know what to think. "She's out of surgery, and it seems to be successful but we won't know for awhile. We're pretty confident she'll be okay, barring any complications. We're also going to do a rape kit on her in an hour or so, once she's a little more rested." He paused again, then took out a few pamphlets.

"Miss Gilmore has gone through a lot of mental trauma, and we're going to require her to see a therapist at least once during her stay here, but we recommend you go through these and find an appropriate recovery program for her. Also, we've notified the police, and they'll be here momentarily. We'd appreciate it if you could give them information on who did this to her so they could make an arrest." Both Rory and Luke nodded, feeling so incredibly terrible.

"Okay." Rory said seriously. "Thank you, so much…Is there any way I could see my mom?" The doctor shook his head.

"She's still in the intensive care unit, probably for the whole night, then tomorrow morning we'll move her into a regular room, then we can see her." The doctor pointed to the entrance, where three police man stood. "I think they need to talk to you now." Rory nodded and she and Luke silently walked over to them. They shook hands, and the police began.

"Mr. Danes? You found Miss Gilmore in this state?" Luke nodded. "Do you know who was there before you found her? Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, Lorelai and I had just had a movie night, and her boyfriend Jason Stiles walked in. I left, and while I was going to my truck I heard her scream, so I ran to the door, which was locked. Finally, when I got in, Jason was gone and Lorelai was unconscious." The police man nodded.

"We'll make an arrest, take a DNA sample, and see if it matches with the DNA found in Lorelai when they do the rape kit." Luke nodded and watched as they walked away. Luke and Rory looked at each other for a moment.

"I can't believe this is happening." Rory whispered, after a long time, waiting and worrying. "I knew this was happening, and I just completely denied it. And now…" Rory felt herself crying again. "Now we're here, and mom is so hurt."

"She'll be alright…He's going to be arrested, and she'll go into therapy and a good recovery program, and she'll be better." Luke said. Rory nodded, then looked to Luke.

"I think I have to call…" Rory didn't want to finish the sentence, she had already imagined how telling her grandparents would be, especially since it had to do with Jason. She took her phone out of her pocket, and hit their number.

"Hello?" Emily answered, sounding particularly annoyed.

"Grandma? It's Rory." She said, very seriously. Emily could already sense something was wrong, she sighed and tried to not jump to conclusions.

"Hello, Rory. How are you?"

"Grandma, I'm fine….But Mom…She's not okay, Grandma."

"What? Rory, what happened?"

"I'm at the hospital, you and grandpa should probably get down here…Hartford Memorial."

"Rory, what happened?" Emily repeated.

"Grandma…It was Jason… He hurt her really badly. She had to have surgery for her leg, and her lung was collapsed. They said she'll be okay, barring any complications. She's still in the intensive care unit." Emily felt her whole body surge up in anger at Jason, and suddenly she shivered- feeling scared for her daughter.

"I'm coming, Rory." She hung up and ran to Richard's office. Richard looked up to his wife, a little surprised she was coming into his office so early. "Richard…There's something wrong with Lorelai. Jason was hurting her, and now she's in the hospital with some pretty serious injuries. She's still in the intensive care unit, after a pretty serious surgery." Richard got up, angry and scared as well.

"I'm going to kill him." He said angrily. Emily put her hand on his shoulder.

"They've probably already arrested him, the only thing we can do now is be there for Rory and Lorelai." Emily spoke calmly, and almost faraway. Richard nodded.

"Okay, let's go." He said softly. They slowly walked into the car and sped off.

At the hospital, Luke and Rory waited for the doctor to come out and let them see Lorelai. Soon, Emily and Richard were quietly next to them.

"You found her?" Emily asked Luke. Luke shook his head.

"Yeah."

"Was she…Did he…" She paused and her voice went into a whisper. "Rape her?"

"Yeah, he did." Richard felt himself get angrier.

"This is all my fault…I hired him, and now he's suing me and look at what he did to her!" He was getting louder. "This has happened more than once, I'm sure." Rory looked down to the ground. They all sat in silence until the doctor emerged from the hallway.

"We've moved her into a regular room, she made it through the night. The anesthesia from the surgery has worn off, so she'll awake soon but she'll probably be in a lot of pain. You can see her now, she's in room 117." They all stood up, and he held his hand up.

"Just don't be shocked when you see her, she looks pretty bad." They all nodded, then slowly, quietly walked down the hallway. When they found room 117, they filed around her bed. She was paler than a ghost, she had bruises on her face as well as scars. Her leg had a cast on it, and with everything around her, she looked so small. Emily gasped, Rory held back tears, Richard vowed to hurt Jason, and Luke…He stared right into her eyes, wishing he could make it all better. Her eyes fluttered open and Lorelai looked around the room, she was so afraid. Before she could say anything, she was crying.

A/N: Please review! Thanks!


	5. Take a Look Inside

A/N:This is a kind of short chapter, but it serves its purpose.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls characters.

Lorelai felt tears cascading down her cheeks. This all felt unreal, every part of her body ached so bad, she felt like dieing. How had she let this happen? She could've stopped it, she could've fought harder, she could've told someone. Now, here she was, fallen, she felt dead. Her whole family was staring at her, looking like they wanted an answer.

"Hi." She whispered quietly. Rory grabbed her mom's hand.

"Mom? How are you feeling?" She asked, her mom looked so scared, so sad. Lorelai nodded.

"I….I'm hurt." She said hoarsely. It hurt for her to think, everything hurt. Her body was aching, and her heart was…it wasn't there. Richard and Emily looked at each other, everyone surrounding her felt awkward and scared for her.

"You had an operation, on your lungs." Said Emily, unsure of what to say. Lorelai nodded.

"Oh." She said hoarsely. She looked up to Luke, her eyes were pleading, then she looked over to Rory.

"Um, Mom probably needs some rest, guys…Why don't we come back in a few hours?" Lorelai nodded, and they all filed out of the room. Luke lingered for a moment, then got closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Luke." She said. "You found me, didn't you?" He nodded. "You didn't have to."

"Lorelai…" He said softly. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" She shook her head and began to cry.

"I was so scared…" He sat next to her, at the side of her bed. She looked up into his eyes, so comforting. "He's going to hurt me again."

"They arrested him, Lorelai…It's not going to happen again." She felt her body shake, and her sobs grew more intense. She buried herself into his arms. He held her tight, against his chest. He felt her body tremble, she felt herself hit the floor, it was all over. It had to be. After she fell asleep, he slipped out of her room, found a bathroom, and cried for what felt like forever. She broke his heart.

A couple hours later, Rory slowly walked into her Mom's room. Lorelai was staring ahead of her, at the wall, blankly and sadly.

"Mom…" She said. Lorelai looked to Rory and gave a weak smile. She sat up, and moved over for Rory to sit down. "I'm so sorry, Mom…I heard it that one time, and I just tried to convince myself that it wasn't real, I should've done something, said something…" Lorelai shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault, Rory…It was mine." She whispered. "I was just so afraid." She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought he was going to hurt you. I should've fought harder." They both looked at each other.

"This really sucks." Lorelai said, suddenly. Rory nodded.

"It'll go away." Rory paused. "All of the bad stuff, it'll go away." Lorelai nodded.

"I hope you're right…I'm so afraid right now. I have to talk to the police soon…" She shivered. "I'm just not sure if I can handle this….Any of this…" She felt herself crying. "I can't do this, Rory…I can't do any of it… I just want to wake up or run away. Tell me I can run away, tell me I don't have to testify, that it's all going to go away right now." Rory shook her head.

"I'm here, Mom…It's going to be hard for you, but I'm here. And…The doctor gave me some brochures. There are some groups, and some therapists." Lorelai shook her head and buried it in her pillow.

"Make it all go away." She yelled through tears. Rory felt like crying, but she knew she needed to stay strong for Lorelai. For a long time, they sat quietly, Lorelai rubbed the tears away from her face. Rory stood up.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She whispered. "I love you, Mom." Lorelai gave a small smile.

"I love you too, kid."

For the next two hours, Lorelai just thought. She thought about all of the pain she felt, about all of the damage that had been done to her. She hated Jason, she wouldn't let him consume her, she wouldn't live in fear. Rory and Luke walked into her room hours later. Lorelai was sitting up, sipping on water.

"I want to talk to the police." She said firmly. There was a long pause and she stared into their eyes. "I want to send that son of a bitch to jail forever."

Luke and Rory grinned. Maybe Lorelai would be stronger than they thought.

A/N: Read and Review.


End file.
